Tools, such as tubular tools used in the downhole hydrocarbon recovery and carbon sequestration industries, for example, typically use longitudinal loading for setting thereof. Excessive loading, however, of a tool, after the tool has been set, can cause damage to the tool.
Additionally, in some applications it may be advantageous to set two or more tools with a single longitudinal movement. In such applications, however, the single longitudinal movement can cause excessive loading on one tool while providing insufficient loading on another tool.
Apparatuses and methods to overcome the foregoing drawbacks are desirable in the art.